


Faeries are Not Cool

by Shinigami24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Pack Feels, Romance, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faeries decides to tell the pack something in the weirdest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faeries are Not Cool

**Author's Note:**

> The muses refused to leave me alone until I wrote this. Since I sent 3 days in a row writing this. I'm taking a break for the rest of the week. So Quest and MiBH won't be updated until next week, sorry.  
> Stiles and gang are 18 in this, Allison is 19. Derek's 21.  
> Matt got over his obsessive crush on Allison and views her as a sister. The sheriff was told about werewolves during the alpha pack fiasco.  
> Warning: This is rated 'T' for language.

Two years have passed since Gerard's downfall in the warehouse. A lot of things have happened ever since then. Derek and Stiles had come to an understanding and became friends. The pack had grown as members old and new joined.

Boyd and Erica returned after Chris let them go. Both betas had been subdued, having had learned their lesson. Scott had been determined to remain an Omega werewolf. But after a certain incident with the alpha pack, Stiles had set up a meeting between Melissa, Scott, Derek and himself. During the meeting, Stiles made certain to explain why it was best for Scott to join a pack, since Omega wolves never lasted long without a pack. In addition to informing Melissa about the threat of the alpha pack and the hunters.

"Remember Derek always told us that lone wolves don't last long without a pack? They are easy prey for hunters! Some hunters refuse the code. If you even breath within the vicinity of a werewolf, you're subject to death. Remember Gerard and Kate Argent? Kate burned down Derek's house with his family in it. There were kids and humans in that fire. I know you remember Gerard-you played both sides and could've gotten all of us killed." Stiles spoke.

"Oh God." Melissa breathed.

"There is no cure, if I had let you kill Peter, you would be the alpha now." Derek stated. Scott was shocked, but he knew if he wanted to protect his mom, he would have to join a pack. So after he recovered from Derek's bombshell, he made his choice.

"I want to be part of the pack," Scott said at last.

When the alpha twins tried to infiltrate the pack by seducing Lydia and Danny. They failed to take in account Derek's trust issues and Stiles's brains.

"I think I know why the twins are in our school. Deucalion placed them there to attract Lydia and Danny." Stiles stated.

"I'm calling Jackson. He'd know what to do with Danny." Derek spoke as he took out his cell phone.

"I'm gonna call Allison." Stiles spoke.

A few days later, Jackson returned from London and claimed Danny as his mate, throwing a monkey wench in Deucalion's plans. Danny and Lydia were added to the pack and put under Derek's protection.

When Cora Hale returned, she immediately joined the pack. Derek's baby sister and Erica got along like a house on fire, Erica was thrilled that she wasn't the only female shewolf in the pack. Cora and Erica got together with Stiles and formed the unholy trio and now was best friends for life.

Stiles knew that they needed more than brawn and planning. They needed the element of surprise. That's why he decided to bring Matt back. The only reason the alpha pack came to town was because of the kanima. Matt was a kanima still, so he was the perfect distraction.

Matt looked around. He jumped when he saw Stiles. Why the hell was he alive and why did Stilinski bring him back? Stiles started to explain why he brought Matt back to the wary teen. To everyone's shock the spell Stiles used to bring Matt back was permanent. The whole group gasped and looked terrified. How could Stiles do this?

"You're all real hypocrites if you can give Peter a chance, but not Matt." Stiles retorted. Isaac spoke up shocking everyone.

"Thank you, Stiles. I have my best friend back," Isaac smiled. Matt and Isaac had been childhood best friends. Until one day he stopped coming over all of sudden. And he would avoid the other boy when they ran in the other, which was often since Beacon Hills was a small town. Isaac wondered what he had done to lose Matt's friendship. But Isaac wouldn't find out the reason until seven years later, after his friend was dead. And it was too late for regrets. Now Isaac had a second chance to make things up to his friend. And this time he wasn't letting his friend go without a fight. Matt smiled and hugged the curly-haired beta.

"At least someone's grateful!" Stiles replied smiling. The group sighed. Stiles was right. They were being hypocrites. In the end Derek decided that Peter would take Matt in, since the boy obviously couldn't go back home. Now Matt viewed Peter as his father figure while the latter thought of the teen as his son. Matt was still a kanima, but he was working out his issues.

The pack had somewhat accepted Peter. He was useful, but they were afraid that he'd lose it and kill again. Derek, looking out for the safety of the pack, kept a close eye on him. Several of the teens felt that the 'sass master' had way too much free time on his hands. A prime example being the 'operation matchmaker' incident.

'Those poor kids were clueless. It's time for a grownup to step up and make things happen.' Peter smirked. The teens were not amused with Peter's meddling. Granted, he had gotten them together with their mates, but he could have just told them. So they took revenge by setting him up with Chris Argent, much to Derek and Allison's disapproval. Stiles had thought the entire situation amusing.

"This is perfect!" he giggled loudly.

"Oh God no!" Scott screamed as he fainted dead away. Peter and Chris were denying that they were a couple.

"Oh no! I'm not dating that psychopath!" Chris yelled.

The pack gathered at the rebuilt 3 story Hale manor house for a meeting. The pack all had rooms at the manor. Deaton was at the meeting because he was a expert. The meeting was for a weekly check up on the pack. Derek wanted Deaton to check the pack to see if they had gotten in any wild wolfsbane.

"This pack meeting is just a weekly checkup." Derek stated. The pack groaned and moaned.

After the final pack member had finished being checked by Deaton, everyone were hanging around outside. When a group of pixies arrived. They had fair olive skin and looked like tiny people. They were at least three inches tall. The pack were surprised to see the tiny creatures.

"Are they faeries?" Peter asked the pack.

"Yes they are," Lydia answered.

"Why are they here?" Erica wanted to know.

"Your pack is lacking stability, friends." the lead faerie spoke.

"But the pack is stable!" Matt protested.

"A good relationship always has stability." the faeries smiled as they cast the spell. Immediately a cloud of purple sparkles descended on the pack. Everyone passed out as the spell took effect.

* * *

 Groggy groans and whimpering sounded from the pack as they woke up. They had been out of it for a hour. Stiles rubbed at his eyes as he smoothed out his shirt. He checked his body freezing when he felt two mounds on his chest. He looked in his stretchy leotard-wait leotard? He saw the swell of breasts. Stiles stuttered before letting out a shrill scream and running inside the house to check the nearest mirror. Stiles ended up in his bedroom standing in front of a mirror that ran from the ceiling to the floor.

Stiles screamed. He was NOT himself!  He now had long brown hair that stopped a little way down his back. His features was really feminine. Nestled in his hair was a golden tiara with a ruby and red hairpins.  He was wearing a white leotard with a blue cheerleader skirt. He was wearing a red bow with a brooch. He wore a red choker with a golden crescent moon that nearly matched his new golden hanging earrings shaped like stars and moons. He was also wearing white gloves with red thigh-high knee boots. Stiles ran outside, stopping in his tracks. He wasn't the only one to change.

All of the girls wore outfits similar to each other but in different colors. All of the boys carried sharp swords.

Danny now had chin-length hair and had an athletic build. He had been turned in a girl. Danny's outfit was in shades of blue. His choker had a star instead of a moon. He wore blue studs earrings and his tiara had a blue sapphire. He was wearing blue goggles and held a compact computer.

Erica's outfit was orange with a blue bow. She wore a red bow in her hair to go with her tiara that held an orange sapphire. She was wearing gold studs earrings and a choker that matched Danny minus the color. She was holding a sword.

Cora's outfit was red with a purple bow. She was wearing high heels and red hanging star earrings. Her tiara had a ruby. Her red choker held a star. She was holding talisman scrolls.

Isaac also wasn't himself neither. His curly hair was now shoulder-length. His small build was almost lanky. His green outfit came with a pink bow. He was now wearing rose earrings and had a emerald in his tiara. His green choker also had a star.

Peter was making eyes at Chris. He looked like he was ready to pounce. He wore a outfit similar to what Inu Yasha wore, only the traditional kimono was blue instead of red. He wore boots to complete his outfit with a cape. He was holding a sword.

Chris was now a woman with feminine features. His blond hair was long and fell half-way to his shoulders. He wore an aquamarine kimono with an obi and a upper body armor. He was wearing boots to complete his new look and held a hand mirror.

Allison's outfit was purple and red with laced-up thigh high stiletto boots and hanging earrings. Her choker had a star and her tiara held an amethyst. She was holding a glaive.

Deaton was wearing an outfit similar to a Marine's uniform. Only his trousers was black with an olive green short-sleeved shirt. He was wearing dress shoes and was holding a staff shaped like a key.

Derek had on armor rather than a tuxedo. It was dark and heavily padded. He wore boots and a cape to complete the outfit. He was holding a sword.

Jackson's blond hair had grown out and was tied back in a ponytail and he now had effeminate features. He wore a grey-white uniform with a green trim. He was wearing a cape and boots to complete the outfit.

Boyd was wearing an uniform similar to Jackson's only with a white trim.

Lydia also had been changed. She had a short build. Her strawberry blond hair was cut really short. Her shoulders was broad and sculpted with pectorals on her chest. Her outfit had a blue trim.

Matt's hair was now shoulder-length. His outfit had a red trim.

Scott was the only one who hadn't changed, despite his now wearing a chef's apron. The white apron reached down to his knees and was caked in stuff. He was looking relieved.

Just then the pack looked up and saw Stiles. They gaped at him in shock. Even Derek stopped and stared at Stiles. He was a really beautiful girl, breathtaking even. 

"You look ridiculous, Stilinski," Jackson spoke bluntly.

"You're the one to talk. Now you're officially too pretty to hitchhike." Stiles retorted. Everyone snickered.

"What the hell do you mean, spazz?" Jackson asked annoyed.

"Go look in a mirror," Chris suggested. Jackson left to do just that. A moment later, there was a scream of horror.

"Oh my god! I'm a woman!" Jackson screamed. In the meantime, the girls gathered around Stiles.

"Don't listen to him, he has no concept of what true beauty is," Erica assured her best friend.

"Be glad that your dad isn't here. Looking like that, the sheriff would lock you in the house." Scott stated.

"He already threatens to not let me out of the house as it is. My dad is always overprotective. When he found out about the wolves and my tendency to nearly get myself maimed, he has been watching me." Stiles glared at his best friend.

"Ugh! I feel your pain. Oh that reminds me, hey Dad? Can I call you Mom now?" Allison chuckled as she turned to Chris. Chris glared at his daughter. As Matt perked up in interest.

"Does that mean you'll be marrying Mom now, Dad?" he asked Peter. Peter and Chris glared at Matt in answer, as the pack burst out laughing. When Jackson came out of the house, he was relieved to see everyone focusing on something else. When everyone calmed down Derek addressed the pack.

"What is this? What is happening?" Derek asked. Cora and Erica had smiles plastered on their faces.

"If I'm correct, we're Sailor Moon characters," Erica started.

"We're the Sailor senshi," Cora added. Instantly Derek's eyes bled crimson as his claws sprang out. Derek growled, baring his long rows of sharp teeth. The alpha werewolf was beyond furious that he nearly wolfed out. The pack cowered as Stiles ran to their fuming alpha. While Stiles was busy attempting to calm down the angry Derek, the pack surrounded Cora and Erica.

"Alright, Stiles is obviously Sailor Moon. Now who's who?" Isaac asked.

"Derek's Tuxedo Mask, big bro. Suits you," Cora announced.

"Huh?" Derek asked in confusion.

"That's so not accurate, but I'll take it," Stiles said smiling.

"What Stiles meant is, Derek is supposed to be wearing a tux," Erica elaborated.

"That would be weird, seeing Derek in a tux," Scott said. The other pack members nodded their agreement.

"You're Mercury," Cora said to Danny.

"At least I'm a good-looking girl," Danny shrugged. Having his sex changed was tame compared to what the alpha twins and other supernatural beings had put him through in the past.

"You're Zoisite. The generals are the counterparts to the Inner senshi." Erica added, as she pointed at Jackson.

"I hate this! I mean, there is nothing wrong with being a woman, but I want to be a man again." Jackson grumbled.

"Zoisite is a male, so you're still a man." Cora reassured the glowering teen.

"What Erica forgot to mention is that Sailor Moon fans ships the Inner senshi with the generals," Stiles piped up from the couch. Where he had dragged Derek to.

"Oh God no!" the pack yelled. The girls glared at Stiles before Erica gave an evil smile causing Isaac to gulp and scoot away from his pack mate. The blond beta turned to her alpha.

"Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are together." she declared. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell everyone else who they are before I die of embarrassment." Stiles replied blushing.

"I'm Venus," Erica announced.

"Boyd is Kunzite," Cora added. Boyd made weird noises before he shut his mouth, completely speechless.

"I'm Mars," Cora continued with a smile on her face. 

"That makes Lydia, Jadeite," Erica added.

"Gross. I'm some amine character," Lydia replied, her face completely scarlet in mortification.

"Isaac is Jupiter, while Matt is Nephrite." Stiles continued.

"I'm a guy-not a girl!" Isaac complained.

"I don't even watch Sailor Moon!" Matt was not happy.

"Peter is Uranus and Chris is Neptune," Cora replied.

"This is bullshit," Peter and Chris mumbled, all the while fuming.

"They're together and you two with Deaton happens to be wearing the wrong outfits." Stiles added.

"Stiles, we're lucky. The last thing we need to see is Chris, Peter and Deaton as women and wearing the actual outfits." Scott pointed out. The pack cringed.

"Anyway! Allison is Saturn." Erica replied.

"I like this outfit better than my others! I feel bad ass!" Allison spoke happily.

"Of course you does. Saturn's the most powerful. You can't have bad ass powers without bad ass style." Stiles smiled.

"And returning to the original topic. You're Pluto, the most mysterious senshi." Stiles said to Deaton. Deaton was silent but he looked like he wanted to slaughter someone.

"No wonder you know all of this stuff, Stiles. I found the Sailor Moon manga in your closet." Scott mentioned. The pack turned to stare at the now blushing Stiles.

"We bonded over our mutual love of Sailor Moon," Erica smiled.

"Well, at least Scott's normal. He's a civilian, Andrew." Cora finished.

"Take that Jackson! I'm the normal one!" Scott yelled as he started to dance around the dismayed Jackson.

"Okay, who is going to break the spell and how the hell are you going to do it?!" Jackson finally whined. Nearly everyone nodded their vehement agreement.

* * *

 While everyone were finding out who they were, Lydia had taken out her iPod. She was listening to a song when she checked her songs. One song peaked her interest because she didn't remember purchasing it.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto  
_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Oh my god, that's it! Love brings a pack stability. You need to love your pack mates as well as your mate!" Lydia exclaimed. The pack was uneasy. They had been running around this topic for awhile. If they wanted to be normal, they had to take initiative.

Chris looked at Peter. He knew that the man was faking his insanity. Keeping the pack on their toes sounded fun to him. Chris wanted to keep the joke going but he knew that Allison was going to out it. Trust was an issue with the pack and Peter, and that contributed to the spell. Matt knew the truth because he lived with him. Allison had found out that Peter's mental health was fine when she caught them kissing. Allison had screamed and grabbed her crossbow. She was armed all times now days. She shot Peter and watched as he dropped. Her dad looked at her like she was nuts. Chris ran to her and grabbed the bow. Matt hearing the commotion from his room ran out.

"The jig is up, Dad. Tell her the truth," Matt laughed.

The pack got antsy and Chris was still thinking about telling them the truth when Peter broke the silence.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I've been denying our relationship. I went insane and you just lost your wife. I refuse to rush you." he began. Chris made his decision then.

"Why are you pretending to still be insane then? This is your longest running practical joke." Chris stated. The pack stared at Peter in shock, before angry grumbles broke out.

"Finally!" Matt yelled as he high fived Allison.

"Yes! I was about to tell you if he didn't!" the girl announced to the pack.

"Why didn't you tell?" Derek asked.

"It's fun seeing you sweat." Peter replied.

"I've got a new glaive. Do you wanna help me test it, pedowolf?" Allison threatened.

"No kiddo. I made targets for you." Peter answered. Then Derek grabbed his uncle by the collar and started drag to him away. Peter didn't resist as he was towed away. In the meantime, Allison turned to Stiles.

"Why do you call him that, Stiles?" While Stiles was explaining Derek was warning his uncle.

"I'm going to kill you. While I'm happy that you're the way you were when I was a kid. I'm pissed that you wasted my time, by messing with the pack." Derek grumbled while he glared at his uncle. He was both relieved and furious at his uncle's prank. When the pair returned they were cornered by Lydia.

"Was using me to come back to the living part of the prank?" Lydia demanded as she zoomed in on Peter with narrowed eyes.

"No, I was sent back by Talia and Laura. I used you because you was the smartest." Peter answered, as he eyed the strawberry blond warily.

"Thank you!" Lydia replied smiling at the compliment. Just then the quartet of Stiles, Allison, Cora and Erica stomped over.

"I want an apology for nearly violating me in the parking garage!" Stiles screamed.

"You crazy bastard," Cora added glaring at her uncle.

"Agreed, you owe Stiles an overdue apology," Allison said.

"Apologize to my best friend," Erica spoke up.

"Sorry, Miecyzslaw," Peter grumbled.

"Okay, wait how did you know my first name!" Stiles yelped. For an answer, Peter pointed to Scott. Stiles turned on Scott.

"Dammit Scott! I trusted you with that!" Stiles yelled. Scott jumped up and ran with Stiles right behind him. Immediately Allison grabbed the furious teen.

"Back to where you were, kids. And Peter, your practical joke is cruel. Talia would disapprove of how you handled your return to the world of living." Deaton cleared his throat.

"She didn't say I couldn't have fun," Peter replied.

"You're really stupid Peter Hale, I love you. I can safely say that I'm ready for a relationship." Chris responded. After a short pause, Peter cupped Chris's cheek before kissing him tenderly. After a few moments of watching the older men kissing, Lydia turned to her best friend.

"It's time to tell him, Ali." she said. Allison froze; she knew what she had to do, but she was at a loss for words. Danny and Matt noticed the girls' conservation and went over to join them.

"Just tell him. The boy's been talking about you like a lovesick pup." Danny told one of his pack mates.

"Yup. He's completely heads over heels for you. Isaac used to have a puppy crush on him," Matt told the girl he viewed as a sister. Isaac walked over to join the small group.

"There is no need to be jealous, Matt. I'm through with him." Isaac replied as he kissed his mate on the lips.

"Why do you think Stiles started spending so much time with Derek and the pack? He got fed up with Scott always going on and on about you." Danny added. Allison contemplated what they said before going to Scott.

"I've loved you from the beginning and I've never stopped loving you." Allison confessed. Scott smiled as he kissed his mate. The mated pair kissed for a long moment. After Allison finally pulled away from Scott's lips, the pack immediately turned to Derek and Stiles.

"Now that we got ourselves together, you need to get together," Peter began. Derek froze as Stiles started to plot Peter's death. As Stiles and Derek stared the older wolf down, Cora and Erica crept around them. One harsh shove had them in a chaste kiss. After Stiles deepened the kiss, another cloud of purple burst around them. Again, everyone passed out.

* * *

The pack woke up a hour later. They looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was where it once was. As soon as everyone was up and walking, Derek ordered them out. Understanding why, they went without argument, leaving behind Stiles.

"I think we should talk. Look, please don't let the kiss get in the way of our friendship." Stiles began nervously.

"It won't. I actually enjoyed it." Derek responded.

"O-oh. Really?" Stiles stuttered in shock.

"You're my mate, Stiles. Of course, I'd like kissing you." Derek replied.

"I thought I was wallowing in my unrequited love." Stiles admitted.

"I love you Stiles," Derek replied. Stiles smiled and decided to kiss Derek. After all, the alpha werewolf was his mate.

In the meantime, right outside, the pack except for Deaton who had decided to head home was peeking through the window. 

"Alright, pay up I won the pool." Peter announced. The pack groaned as they fished through their pockets for the money.

"You know I can hear your hearts beating," Derek yelled from inside the house.

"I hate you guys!" Stiles yelled. There was no heat behind it, but he was still embarrassed.

"Uncle Peter, you're gliding on thin ice," Derek spoke.

"Love you, too, nephew!" Peter called back.

"Uncle Peter, let's go on a trip. The last thing I need is my throat being ripped out by my brother," Cora declared as she started dragging Peter away.

"Well that change was fast," Scott commented. Isaac slapped him on the head.

"Not that fast. Derek and Cora are most likely glad that Kate didn't completely succeed in destroying their family." he pointed out. 

"If I remember this exactly: 'the fire burned away my personality.'" Lydia said quoting Peter.

"Cora always described Peter as being different before the fire. In fact, Peter was Derek and Cora's favorite uncle," Erica recalled.

"Now that we know Peter is sane, we have the chance to find out what kind of person he really is." Jackson spoke. Before the pack could start asking him questions, Peter yelled.

"Leave me alone, dammit!"

* * *

In retaliation for making him waste time watching Peter's sanity while he was alright the entire time, Derek came up with a prank. Offering a nice dinner, he actually set them up on a double date. Chris and Peter thought double dates were ridiculous. When they saw Melissa and Noah at the table, they knew what were happening. They also were confused. When did that happen?

"What are you doing here?" Noah spoke suspiciously. When Stiles had finally broken down and revealed everything, the entire story had come out. So Noah knew about Peter's departure from sanity.

"Derek paid for a date for us," Chris answered.

"I got a letter about that," Melissa smirked as she pulled a note out of her pocket and started reading it out loud.

_Uncle Peter and Chris, two can play at this game._

_This is for wasting our time watching Uncle Peter so he doesn't kill us. Hope you like competing with another couple.  
_

"What in the hell does that mean?" Noah demanded.

"Peter was screwing with everyone, making them think he was still crazy. He did it as a practical joke." Chris answered.

"Well, that's a weird punishment for a prank," Noah responded.

"Have you ever known the kids to be normal?" Melissa questioned.

"This date was either Derek or Stiles's idea. They are devious enough, plus Derek knows Peter's likes and dislikes." Chris replied. While Peter and Chris was suffering through the date, the pack was having fun hanging out at the Hale manor.

"Nice job forcing Peter in that date," Boyd commented.

"Thank you, Boyd." Derek responded as Cora burst out laughing.

"What did you do to get them to go to the restaurant?" Allison asked in confusion. She knew how her dad felt about double dates. Matt nodded his agreement. He too wanted to know the answer!

"Derek paid for the dinner," Stiles replied.

"How did you get the sheriff and Ms. McCall there?" Isaac asked.

"We needed them to have the day to themselves. They work too hard." Scott replied. The pack accepted the answer and watched some TV. It had been one hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some of the outfits- mainly Derek and the older males. Because as I explained above-I cannot see Derek in a tux. He's too much of a bad ass to fight in one. Plus I strongly doubt that he would dress up in one willingly.  
> I really don't want to mentally scar anyone. So I decided to keep Deaton and Peter as males. And changed theirs and Chris's clothing to something more suitable.  
> ETA: Since Jeff finally decided to reveal the sheriff's first name, I'm changing the names.


End file.
